Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson '''is a free-spirited Original Vampire. She has been a recurring character in Season Three and Season Four. Rebekah was the romantic interest of Stefan Salvatore in the 1920's, daughter of Mikael and Esther and also the only sister of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik. She is also the only half-sister of Niklaus. After the death of Henrik, she became the youngest sibling in the family. She used to live in Mystic Falls and had her own house. She joined her brothers in the The Originals, having a lead role. '''Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages conversation with her parents]] Rebekah is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe in the 10th century. She is the sixth of seven siblings, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik and an unknown older brother who died while the couple still lived in the Old World. Not much is known about Rebekah's early life, other than that she was born in the New World, where they lived in peace among werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the wolves were transforming, Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the villagers transforming from men to beasts. As the sun began to rise, Rebekah saw Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. He stated that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther decided to cast a spell (The Immortality Spell), calling upon the sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell lead to some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia for dinner and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword through their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize that their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the daylight for them. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was uncontrollable. Realizing that wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother's death, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. 1114 Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers Klaus and Elijah when they met a vampire hunter named Alexander, a member of a group called The Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him and this allowed Klaus and Elijah to get closer to him and question him about The Five. During this time, Alexander and Rebekah planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was a vampire and while she and all of her siblings were his guests, overnight The Five daggered them all with white oak ash daggers. Klaus, unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage, undaggered her after killing Alexander and the rest of The Five. Klaus then viciously interrogated her until she revealed that Alexander's supposed ultimate weapon was a "cure." Despite everything that had happened, she buried Alexander with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry. 1359 According to Elijah, Rebekah had lost much of her humanity, becoming quite indifferent to brutality. 1492 Rebekah was in England along with Elijah and Klaus. She met Katerina Petrova, the first Petrova Doppelgänger, who was going to be sacrificed soon to activate Klaus' werewolf side. However, after Katerina's escape, which subsequently destroyed Klaus and Elijah's bond, Rebekah has held a grudge against her ever since. New Orleans, 18th Century-Early 20th Century 1700's Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Rebekah, along with Klaus and Elijah, sailed across the world, through the and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. 1800's In 1820, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah were living in New Orleans and paying gold to the governor for the existence of vampire's to be kept a secret. Rebekah fell in love with the Governer's son Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire, however whilst asking for her brother's permission, Klaus snorted and told her if she wanted to turn every human she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist before proceeding to kill him, claiming nobody was good enough for her. Some days later, the three Originals were attending Emil's funeral when they noticed a boy throwing an apple at the man whipping him. As Klaus began to talk to the boy, even naming him Marcellus, Elijah whispered to Rebekah "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all." Marcel was soon taken into the family, quickly developing a crush for Rebekah at an early age because of all the time they spent fencing with each other (though he would not win). By 1835, Marcel was finally an adult, actually could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. In 1887, Klaus undaggered Rebekah revealing he had left her daggered for 52 years. When she had asked to see Marcel, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum. Either live a long human life with Rebekah and die or become a vampire, but stay away from Rebekah. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof, devastating Rebekah. Elijah helped Rebekah reintegrate herself into New Orleans ' society. 1900's Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice and were driven away. Kol was soon neutralized for unknown reasons by Niklaus, as Rebekah and her brothers left New Orleans before their father could reach them. However, Elijah broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah for unknown reasons. 1920's Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20s. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrived in the city searching for Klaus and intending to kill him. Mikael and the police fired wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus ducked to avoid the bullets and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus met up with Stefan and compelled him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to neutralize an Original Vampire like Klaus and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus wherever he went. The coffins also contained her other brothers, Finn and Kol . Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Rebekah Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Rebekah Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, it has been three months since Matt agreed to travel the world with Rebekah. Rebekah is first seen getting into bed with Matt and a beautiful woman named Nadia. It is revealed later that they had a threesome. Later, after having returned to Mystic Falls , Rebekah finds Matt pouring beers from a keg for the End of Summer Party. Rebekah comments that it's tragic for him to go from five star restaurants to this. Then, they begin making out while talking. Rebekah asks Matt to come with her when she leaves for New Orleans . He tells her he needs to work and make a paycheck. Before she leaves, Rebekah playfully tells him not to call, write and most of all, not to miss her. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Rebekah is still in Mystic Falls at her home. She's seen taking a peaceful bath and sipping on champagne when her brother Elijah Mikaelson gives her a call. Previously, Elijah had left for New Orleans to investigate since he had heard word that there were witches conspiring against their brother Klaus Mikaelson. So in her phone call, he reveals to her that Klaus's former protégé Marcel Gerard is still alive. Rebekah has a seemingly shocking reaction to this. Then he goes on to explain that not only is Klaus's sire Marcel still alive, but he is also thriving as the ruler of the French Quarter. He has an army of savage vampires and rules the supernatural beings with an iron fist. However, he swiftly loses her attention when he mentions Klaus's name. She goes on to state: "Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure that neither you nor I know any happiness outside of his own selfish universe." Elijah brings up their pact to remain together "Always and Forever", but Rebekah calls take backs on that pact. He alleges that she has taken take backs before, to which she retorts despite her age she's hardly senile, and if memory serves her right, she's stood by Klaus through thick and thin. Elijah then ends the conversation with saying that their brother must be in trouble when the witches are brave enough to bring an Original back into town and he wants to find out why. When Elijah meets Hayley Marshall, he explains his family history to her. He shows her how they were turned into vampires through his mind. One of the first images that he shows her is a human Rebekah watching her brothers sword fighting. Rebekah then receives another call from Elijah, who was hoping to persuade her to join them in New Orleans. He updates her on the recent turn of events. He laments on how Klaus is willingly to give up on his own offspring and he's lashing out with blind rage. He states that the last time he saw something like this, it lasted for two hundred years. He vividly recollects how Klaus was so close to feeling happiness when he heard the child's heartbeat for the first time, but now his temper is still getting the better of him. He then ends the conversation by telling her he's running out of time to go get the girl. Upon hearing this, Rebekah replies with her usual wit and sarcasm: "What, are we running an orphanage now?" Still undettered by her lack of enthusiasm to help Klaus, Elijah attempts to give Rebekah one last call to change her mind. But by this time her resolve to stay away had been totally demolished, that she knew if she answered his call that she would have no choice, but to go help her brothers. So she decides to ignore his last call, but her expressions show that she had most likely made up her mind to join her brothers at that point. In House of the Rising Son, after 3 months, Rebekah finally makes her appearance in New Orleans. She has been unable to reach Elijah so she comes to find him. Rebekah enters Klaus' home and is met by Hayley. She informs Rebekah that Elijah is gone. She tells his sister that after promising her and the baby protection, he just took off, according to Klaus. Rebekah immediately knows her brother has done something to Elijah and starts shouting insults until he appears from behind a closed door. The reunion between brother and sister is hostile, but not violent. Klaus tells her she's free to take a look around the rambling southern mansion that apparently belonged to an influential family friend, the governor. Rebekah recruits Hayley to search the house. It doesn't take them long to locate the family coffins. Rebekah explains Klaus' habit of torturing his siblings on a whim or whenever they disappoint him. Elijah's coffin is missing. Hayley feels sickened by this news and Rebekah tells her she should have run the minute Elijah went missing. Hayley fills her in on the witches' spell that keeps her bound to the city. Rebekah tells Hayley that Klaus will probably have a box ready and waiting for her the minute she gives birth. She suggests Hayley finds a way to break the hex the witches put on her and get out of town. That's what she plans to do as soon as she finds Elijah. Rebekah tracks down Sophie and tells her to do a locator spell on the dagger so she can find Elijah. Sophie refuses, telling Rebekah that doing magic is punishable by death, Marcel's rules. Rebekah makes her own threats, but finds out that anything she does to Sophie also befalls Hayley. Out of respect for Elijah, she has to come up with an alternative plan. Rebekah asks Sophie why the witches don't just leave; Sophie explains that they practice ancestral magic. She points out that the cemetery they are standing in houses the remains of their witch ancestors and without access to them, they're powerless. Rebekah explains that the witches' plan of convincing Klaus to go against Marcel was foolish given the men's history. She reveals that Klaus loved Marcel like a son. She tells Sophie all she's done is reunite two lost souls. Later, Rebekah is reunited with Marcel and she tells him she's looking for Elijah, but he says he's learned not to get in the middle of their family feuds before he leaves. Hayley takes Rebekah's advice and procures some wolfsbane to kill the baby. Little does she know that the woman who sold it to her also sold her out to Marcel. Now he knows there is a werewolf in the quarter. Hayley gets cornered by some of Marcel's men in a park, but Rebekah swiftly and effectively comes to her aid. They unknowingly derailed Klaus on his journey to regain control of the quarter. Hayley was supposed to remain confined in the house since werewolves are banned from the quarter. Rebekah also managed to kill a handful of Marcel's men. Rebekah calls him out, accusing him of lying about having a plan and chastising him for not honoring the deal Elijah made. Klaus explains that Marcel hasn't trusted Klaus from the beginning. He's had all his crew swilling vervain, so they're impervious to his mind control. Klaus saw a chance to recruit an insider the night he was at The Abattoir. He made sure that at least one newbie vampire emerged from the evening. When Marcel took one in, Klaus compelled him before he was given vervain. He also decided to use Marcel's crush on the bartender Cami against him. He compelled her into his service as well. Now Klaus has to clean up after Rebekah's mess. Infuriated, he asks Hayley what she was doing in the quarter and when she tells him what she was about to do, he becomes enraged. Rebekah points out that for someone who claims to not want his child, his actions speak louder than his words. She tells him it is okay to care. Klaus admits to Rebekah that he gave Elijah to Marcel. He and his crew were getting antsy with so many Originals in town so he did it as a peace offering. He says he plans to dismantle Marcel's empire and honor Elijah's wishes regarding the baby and if Rebekah doesn't like how he does it, she's free to leave. Rebekah tells Hayley that for years, Klaus killed any suitor she ever had because he didn't think any were good enough for her. Hayley asks Rebekah why she doesn't just go confront Marcel about Elijah and she tells her that Klaus would kill her. Hayley presents the infamous daggers; she found them underneath Rebekah's coffin. Rebekah confronts Marcel and he takes her to see her brother. He introduces her to Davina, an incredibly powerful witch who invites her in. Just as Rebekah is ready to pull the dagger out of her brother's chest, Davina warns her not to do it. With her magic, she sends Rebekah flying out of the attic. Rebekah awakens to bad news this time as well. Marcel tells her the town, Davina and Elijah are all his. Everything that used to belong to her and Klaus now belongs to him. But Rebekah will stop at nothing and do whatever it takes to get her brother Elijah back. In Tangled Up In Blue, Rebakah invites Cami to Marcel's ball as an distraction In Girl in New Orleans, Rebakah has been looking up the style of windows which is only detail she can remember from Davina's room. St.Anne is the only chruch that has them. She meets Kirean and compels him to let her take a look around the chruch unaware he's immune to comeplling. She's taken back into her memory of a oprea and tells her he'll be home soon. In'' Sinners and Saints, In ''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, In'' Bloodletting,'' In The River in Reverse, In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Personality Human In the flashbacks that show Rebekah before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, supportive and overall sweet teenage girl. She had desired the cure so that she could become human again and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. Original Vampire Initially, Rebekah's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Rebekah mentions this, saying, “We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik . . . Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him.” After her mother’s death, Rebekah grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother’s name, as said by Esther. After spending centuries with Niklaus, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Rebekah has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. Despite her aggressive nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Rebekah, Elena says, “I learned that she is just a girl and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her.” She very much wants to be like a normal teenager and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Rebekah is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Esther and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Rebekah fears being left alone and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her brother Klaus and her lover Stefan. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Rebekah had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. Physical Appearance : Main article: Rebekah Mikaelson/Appearance Rebekah is very attractive and has icy/natural blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips and pale skin. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. She's over 1000-years old, but looks like she is in her late teens, somewhere between 17-19 years old. She appears to be the youngest of the Originals. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs, possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than normal vampires. In terms of fashion sense, Rebekah is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry, such as long necklaces and pendants or dangle earrings. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. As a human and early years as an Original vampire, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times, for example in the 1920's, Rebekah wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Rebekah has medium length blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straightened hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Rebekah had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Rebekah wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Rebekah's makeup usage is minimal daily; but she tends to wear more for a special occasion. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Rebekah's older half-brother. Out of all his siblings, he is closest to her and is very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, although he seems to have a lot of difficulty showing her his affection. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another through thick and thin. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother, whom she loved very much and who never left her side. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally deteriorate when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything; it was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and Elijah weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. Klaus is the one who daggered her and he's really used her in a way that's unforgivable. They have both attempted to exploit each other, but are also bound by their love and his feeling of wanting to protect her from her own weaknesses. Later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly tries to kill her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Rebekah's older brother. Her relationship with him has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for vampirism, Elijah agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Klaus's help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Rebekah's older brother. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do, they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. Esther Esther and Rebekah meet in the present for the first time in Bringing Out The Dead, when Elijah revives his siblings. Rebekah tries to harm Klaus to avenge her mother, but Esther arrives and stops them. Rebekah is surprised to see Esther alive and Esther tells the Originals that she wants them to be a family again. Esther tries to use the power of the full moon and the Bennett bloodline to kill all of her children, but she is stopped by Elijah's plan. Then Esther tells Rebekah she is dying, but this is just a lie that she used to get Rebekah to let her guard down. She then possessed Rebekah. Esther then returns to her body after Alaric drives a dagger through Rebekah's heart. Elena Gilbert :Main article: Elena and Rebekah Rebekah and Elena were originally enemies until they became allies and partners-in-crime in Because the Night. There’s a commonality between humanity-free vampire Elena and Rebekah that makes their pairing a lot of fun. The dark, humanity-free Elena ends up returning it with snipes of her own, converting their conversations into playful banter. Rebekah may be confounded at times with this new side of Elena, but she is also discovering someone who she can connect with now. The two of them have both experienced the life of being over-protected and being restricted from making independent decisions. When Elena got her humanity back, she told Rebekah that they are not friends. Other Relationships *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus (Sibling Rivalry) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings) *Rebekah and Marcel (Former Lovers) *Damon and Rebekah (frenemies) *Caroline and Rebekah (frenemies) *Rebekah and Hayley (Allies) *Matt and Rebekah (slept together/Friends) *April and Rebekah (Friends via compollion) *Rebekah and Alexander (Enemies/Ex-Fiance, Betrayed By) *Katherine and Rebekah (Enemies) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Boyfriend/Partners in Crime) *Rebekah and Sophie (Former Allies) Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than immortals, vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grow stronger with time. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than immortals, vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time. *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity, making killing easier. *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non-human or non-vampire. *'Immortality' - Original vampires do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink or breathe. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features and flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, originals can bring out fangs with blood red eyes. *'Eidetic Memory' - Original vampires are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Tactile Telepathy' - Original vampires are able to display their memories in other beings through touch. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Original. It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Family and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an Original, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an Original, but cannot kill them. All members of the Original Family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents Originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. However, Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original and the Original will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously effect a being as powerful as an Original or create an object capable of harming an Original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of its strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original would desiccate if their heart was torn out. However, it seems that an Original's body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. It is possible that their heart will completely reform in their chest if extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. *The Cure '- The cure will strip an Original of their immortality, causing them to become human/witch or in Klaus' case, a werewolf. Esther had a spell which would've cured them of their immortality. *'Wood - '''Normal wood seems to have some to little effect on an Original. White Oak wood however can hurt an Original presumably. *Hunter's Curse - If an Original kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'Broken Neck - '''Breaking an Original's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. Appearances Season 3 *The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (neutralized) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Possessed By Esther) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Possessed By Esther) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (neutralized) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' The Originals *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' }} Name *'''Rebekah, is a feminine name of Hebrew origin (רבקה). The name means "to tie". *It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. * Other spellings of the name Rebekah include Rebecca, Rebeccea, Rebecha, Rebecqua, Rebecquah, Rebequa, Rebequah, Rebeque, Rebbecca, Rebeca, Rebeccah, Rebbeca, Rebbecah, Rebecah, Rebecka, Rebeckah, Rebeccka, Rebecckah, Rebekia, Rebecky, Rebekka, Rebekkah, Rebeka, Rebekha, Rebekke, Becca, Bekah, Becky. Trivia Tropes *Rebekah is a no holds barred Alpha Bitch ! *Like Klaus, she is proof that Blonds are Evil : she is aggressive, spiteful and vindictive. *She is a Femme Fatale : beautiful, free spirited and manipulative. *I hate you, Vampire Dad - With good reason: it was her own biological father who turned her into a Vampire... then decided it was an evil he had to eliminate from the surface of Earth. *Despite her youthful appearance, she is really 1000 years old . *Her own mother, Esther, possessed her body in Season 3. *Suffers from Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - on the receiving end. Both metaphorically and literally. *Although she looks like the Dumb Blond, she actually has Hidden Depths . Although externally she is an Alpha Bitch , she is deeply hurt by being betrayed so many times. Deep down she just wants to be a normal girl and go to a dance without being stabbed in the back or poisoned. *With all that has happened to her, it turns out she has a very good reason to destroy EVERYTHING ! *To save herself, her brothers and the entire vampire race, she did what she had to do , and killed Elena. *A Day in the Limelight - frequent flashbacks that focus on her history and her family's. *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes ---- ---- ---- Videos Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Alaric stakes Klaus in front of Damon & Rebekah The Vampire Diaries Klaus & Rebekah 4x01 scene "It's always been me" Vampire Diaries 4x04 The Five - Klaus tells the story of Rebekah and The Five in the 12th Century Gallery References See also fr:Rebekah Mikaelson de:Rebekah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles